guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Hero World Tour Drum Setlist
The following is the setlist for ''Guitar Hero World Tour ''with the songs arranged for the drummer's solo career. As per usual, the songs are arranged from the easiest to the hardest. 1. Wilted Orchid (Sweden) *Eye of the Tiger - Survivor *The Joker - The Steve Miller Band *Beat It - Michael Jackson (Encore) 2. House of Blues (Los Angeles) *On the Road Again (Live) - Willie Nelson *Band on the Run - Wings *No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn - Beastie Boys (Encore) 3. Phi Psi Kappa (U.S.A.) *Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz *What I've Done - Linkin Park *Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi (Encore) 4. Pang Tang Bay (Hong Kong) *Up Around the Bend - Creedence Clearwater Revival *Some Might Say - Oasis *About a Girl (Unplugged) - Nirvana *Hotel California - The Eagles (Encore) 5. Bone Church (Poland) *The Middle - Jimmy Eat World *Escuela de Calor - Radio Futura *Today - The Smashing Pumpkins *Rebel Yell - Billy Idol (Encore) 6. Tool (U.S.A.) *Parabola - Tool *Schism - Tool *Vicarious - Tool 7. Strutter's Farm (Kentucky) *Do It Again - Steely Dan *Ramblin' Man - The Allman Brothers Band *Love Removal Machine - The Cult *Stranglehold - Ted Nugent *Love Me Two Times - The Doors (Encore) 8. Swamp Shack (Louisiana) *One Way or Another - Blondie *The One I Love - R.E.M. *Antisocial - Trust *Stillborn - Black Label Society *Re-Education (Through Labor) - Rise Against (Encore) 9. Amoeba Records (Los Angeles) *Heartbreaker - Pat Benatar *L'Via L'Viaquez - The Mars Volta *Feel The Pain - Dinosaur Jr. *Misery Business - Paramore *Kick Out The Jams - MC5 (Encore) 10. Will Heilm's Keep (England) *Beautiful Disaster - 311 *You're Gonna Say Yeah - Hushpuppies *Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac *Demolition Man (Live) - Sting *Sweet Home Alabama (Live) - Lynyrd Skynyrd (Encore) 11. Ted's Tiki Hut (Tahiti) *Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast - Airbourne *Float On - Modest Mouse *Monsoon - Tokio Hotel *Toy Boy - Stuck in the Sound *Vinternoll2 - Kent 12. AT&T Park (San Francisco) *American Woman - The Guess Who *Hey Man, Nice Shot - Filter *Santeria - Sublime *The Wind Cries Mary - Jimi Hendrix *Purple Haze (Live) - The Jimi Hendrix Experience (Encore) 13. Recording Studio (Canada) *Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) - Lost Prophets *Weapon of Choice - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *Lazy Eye - Silversun Pickups *Nuvole E Lenzuola Negramaro *Hail to the Freaks - Beatsteaks 14. Ozzfest (Germany) *Overkill - Motörhead *Prisoner of Society - The Living End *Our Truth - Lacuna Coil *Freak on a Leash - KoRn *Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne *Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne (Encore) 15. Tesla's Coil (Australia) *Never Too Late - The Answer *Aggro - The Enemy *Pretty Vacant - The Sex Pistols *Hollywood Nights - Bob Segar & The Silver Bullet Band *One Armed Scissor - At The Drive In 16. Rock Brigade (Pacific) *Mountain Song - Jane's Addiction *Spiderwebs - No Doubt *Shiver - Coldplay *The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars *Dammit - Blink 182 *Everlong - The Foo Fighters (Encore) 17. Times Square (New York City) *Obstacle 1 - Interpol *La Bamba - Los Lobos *Assassin - Muse *Scream Aim Fire - Bullet for my Valentine *Trapped Under Ice - Metallica *B.Y.O.B. - System of a Down *Hot for Teacher - Van Halen (Encore) 18. Sunna's Chariot (Asgard) *Soul Doubt - NOFX *Good God - Anouk *Love Spreads - The Stone Roses *Pull Me Under - Dream Theater *Satch Boogie - Joe Satriani